User blog:Commander Marko/Roddus, the Colossus Titan
Champion Abilities Disclaimer: Random icons to entertain you. Ability= % of the damage dealt to Roddus is converted into bonus armor and magic resist respectively. These bonuses cannot exceed 150% of Roddus' total armor and magic resist. Damage dealt to Roddus while Armor of the Ancient's bonus is equal to his total armor and magic resist will only grant 50% of the bonuses. }} |-| Ability Details= * Armor of the Ancients is a passive ability that grants Roddus bonus armor and magic resist equal to a percentage of the damage dealt to him. ** Note that turret damage does not affect Armor of the Ancients, so Roddus will not get any bonus armor if being hit bu a turret. ** Ex. If Roddus (Level 18) takes 120 physical damage, he gains 24 bonus armor for a set duration. ** If the bonus from Armor of the Ancients exceeds 200% of Roddus' total armor (and/or magic resist) (ex. Roddus has 120 total armor from base stats, items, runes and masteries), then the bonus cannot exceed 180 armor. * Bonuses last for 3 seconds. Ability= Roddus transfers his energy into his sword, causing his next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage plus additional magic damage equal to a percentage of Roddus' current armor bonus from Armor of the Ancients. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} |-| Ability Details= * Wretched Strike is an autoattack enhancing ability that adds a base amount of bonus magic damage plus additional bonus magic equal to a percentage of his armor bonus from Armor of the Ancients. * Wretched Strike does count as an autoattack reset. * Applies on-hit effects such as or . * The bonus magic damage applies on-ability effects such as and as a single-target ability. Ability= Roddus marks the number of unworthy challengers, gaining a stack of Fallen each time a random enemy unit near Roddus dies. Roddus converts the stacks into bonus physical damage when he attacks an enemy champion or a large neutral monster below a certain percentage of their health. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range=950 }} |-| Ability Details= * Memories of the Fallen acts as a combination of and mechanic. * Stacks are not lost upon death. ** Stack limit equals Ability= Roddus slams his blade into the ground, reducing surrounding champions' armor and magic resist while adding half of the amount taken to Armor of the Ancients' bonus. Affected enemy champions are slowed for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=750 }} |-| Ability Details= * Ability= Roddus removes all forms of crowd control on him, while reducing further effects of crowd control on him by a percentage. Additionally, Roddus' basic attacks crush his opponent's morale, reducing their attack speed for 1 second. Wrath of Colossus lasts for 6 seconds. Once activated, Roddus instantly gains the 50% bonus armor and magic resist from Armor of the Ancient. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Ability Details= * Wrath of Colossus is an ultimate ability that removes all form of Crowd control on Roddus, grants half of the bonuses from Armor of the Ancients and reduces further effects of crowd control on him for the next 6 seconds. Additionally, Roddus' basic attacks reduce the opponent's attack speed for a short duration. Lore Roddus is no mere warrior. He is a large, fully armored titan, proving an even larger threat to those that get in the way of his ultimate desire: vengeance. Legend tells of an ancient soldier, that was cursed by the enemy archmage. Trapped in the form of stone, the soldier can only momentarily break free when a challenger appeared. If the challenger emerges victorious, he receives the loser's prized possession: the twisted Blade of Zar'nog. The blade, believed to be crafted since Runeterra's existance, is said to wield the raw power of an entire legion. Days passed like seconds, months passed like weeks, centuries passed like decades. Every challenger has failed to defeat the soldier, who grew stronger and stronger after each head he has taken off. Until one day, a approached the colossal statue. Immediately, the vanguard awakened, striking him only to find his target above him. The figure leaped at the titanic, stone entity. Engaged in a destructive duel, the two were unbeatable by any means. During the glimpse of the endless battle, a red substance slipped through the living statue's armor. Both warriors paused, only to witness the curse, finally being nullified. Believing his fate was sealed, only to be miraculously saved by this strange, inhuman figure who was smiling at him. This same entity is Roddus, the titan that walks the plains of Runeterra this day, searching for those who have sentenced him to his own personal nightmare. Millenniums passed, but Roddus still remembers the iconic look of the mage that put him there in the first place. Theorized Item Build Change Log . * Memories of the Fallen ** Damage granted per stack reduced to from . ** Now grants two stacks if Roddus manages to kill the enemy unit. ** Stack cap reduced to from infinity. ** Range reduced to 950 from 1050. 06/03/14 * Concept added. }} Concluding Note I haven't posted a custom champ in a LONG time, so I hope Cypher and Roddus are some simple, yet intriguing champs to start with. Don't be afraid to give feedback! Until next time, Marko out. Category:Custom champions